


The Heartless Haunt

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [15]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, ETNuary, Gabbie's haunting the manor now, Gen, Ghosts, Happy Gabbie Day!, Hearts, Past Character Death, Story within a Story, Storytime, ghost story, oooooh creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. It is the story of the ghost who haunts our Victorian manor—a ghost who was once a human like you and me.The spooky tale of how Gabbie Hanna's ghost came to haunt the Victorian manor.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 15 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	The Heartless Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 (and the halfway point) is Gabbie Hanna! Enjoy this Gabbie ghost story...

Hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. It is the story of the ghost who haunts our Victorian manor—a ghost who was once a human like you and me.

Her name was Gabbie Hanna. Her hair was blue and purple all at once, her eyes were the kind of brown that could pierce your soul, and she lit up the room whenever she smiled. One fateful night, she came to a dinner party dressed as a Vaudevillian. She wore a silver dress that was covered in the most beautiful patterns and sequins, as well as a magnificent headpiece with feathers in it.

She thought she was in for a fun night. She was wrong.

The truth came out all too soon: Gabbie and the other eight guests invited to that party had been chosen— _condemned_ —to participate in a game where the price for losing was death. One by one, they fell to dark forces, until only five remained. Gabbie was one of those five. Her strength and determination had taken her far, but little did she know that her luck was about to run out.

For, you see, that house was also home to an aging engineer named Cedric, who wanted the love and companionship of a robot bride he'd designed for himself. But try as he might, he could not bring the automaton to life, as he was missing the most essential component: the heart. Every mechanical heart he gave her failed mere minutes after its implantation. He came to the awful conclusion that his beloved bride needed a beating human heart, freshly pulled from a living person. Although he hated the thought of doing such a thing, he soon realized that he had no choice if he wished to hold his bride in his arms.

And so, Gabbie was placed in a challenge against her friend Alex, and she just couldn't solve her puzzles fast enough. As a result, Cedric's minions ripped out her heart so that it could be given to Cedric's mechanical bride.

No one, however strong, can live without a heart.

But the legend goes that Gabbie Hanna's ghost still wanders through these very halls, sporting a bloody hole in the center of her chest, trying in vain to cover it up with her hands, her dress, and her tears. She searches, even now, through steam rooms and lounges, for the heart that was taken from her so long ago.

And if you see her...

She might be too lost in her search to notice you.

She might mumble something under her breath about people named Tana, Liza, and DeStorm.

She might ask you politely (or frantically) if you've seen her heart.

She might even ask if she can borrow yours.

Of course, you know you can't lend your heart to someone else, don't you? After all, no one, however strong, can live without a heart. Gabbie Hanna found that out the hard way.

Let's hope that she never tries to do to you what's been done to her...

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Liza Koshy!


End file.
